


Bite Me

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Banter, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Disney Songs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lace Panties, Love Bites, M/M, Musical References, Panties, Teasing, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, casual wearing of panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a new phrase that he seems to loveAtem is not impressedOr: 5 times Seto Kaiba told Atem to bite him and one time Atem actually did





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday prompt: "Bite"
> 
> I couldn't help myself, this really seems like something Seto would say alot and that Atem would get so irritated with that he just finally goes "SCREW IT" and actually bites him- so that's exactly what I did
> 
> A note: I just have the headcanon that both Atem and Seto prefer panties/women's underwear over men's underwear, Atem because they're more comfortable for him ~~and let's face it they're more stylish too~~ and Seto because they leave much smaller, less noticeable lines under his skin-tight pants ~~and also a little bit because they just make him feel nice~~

**I.**

Seto Kaiba has a new phrase that he seems to love

Atem is not impressed

The first time this .... _issue_.... arose, Atem wasn't even alive

It had only gotten worse from there

"As I said Kaiba, I cannot return to the living world with you, it simply is not possible,"

"Oh bite me Pharaoh!" Seto spat, clearly furious over the spirit's unwillingness to bend to his will

"I know damn good and well that you could leave if you wanted to, you just don't want to, why? Because you've become comfortable here in _paradise_? Or is it possibly because you're _afraid_ that your little freinds have moved on?"

"That isn't it!" Atem snapped in a flash of anger

"I _hope_ they have moved on, that is the healthy thing to do, wich is precisely why I cannot return, to do so would unnecessarily complicate their lives and I could never do that to them,"

"Oh please, that's a load of bull and you know it, you just don't want to find out that they've moved on, that they no longer _need_ you, that's all,"

"Kaiba, you do not know what you're talking about,"

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't," Atem insisted, his eyes narrowed

"Then prove it to me,"

"I am not going to fall for your empty taunts Kaiba,"

Clearly, Seto was displeased, but he was not detoured- he was _never_ detoured

"If all that's holding you back, then come back with me and simply don't tell them about your return,"

This time, Seto actually managed to catch Atem by legitimate surprise

"Unless, ofcourse, there's some other reason that you don't want to come back with me," he noted with a haughty smirk, prompting Atem to narrow his eyes

"There is no other reason, but to do as you suggest would be dishonest, I cannot do that, it wouldn't be right,"

"Then why not just come with me, tell them... and simply spend your days with me? Pretty hard to impede on their lives if I've sucked up all of your time now isn't it?"

"Kaiba-"

"Unless there's some other reason you don't want to return,"

Atem had to learn the hard way that no matter what he said or did, Seto Kaiba was going to have a comeback for it

A blood-boiling, skin itching, spine-tingling comeback that made Atem want to tear his own head off

....

Obviously the only solution became, eventually, to give in

 

**II.**

"What do you think?"

Seto glanced up from his phone, watching Atem strut out in the tight skinny jeans and tank top, layered from head to toe in jewlry

He looked like some kind of punk rock star

It was _perfect_ for him

"Still good, keep going,"

Atem gave a breif nod, checking himself out in the mirror for a moment before ducking back into the dressing room

"... Kaiba, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," the CEO answered as he went back to his phone

Just because he was here with Atem didn't mean he wasn't working, after all

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Because you need clothes and you obviously can't wear mine,"

"No I mean- .... why did you accompany me? Why not send someone else with me or demand I go alone or even propose I go with my other freinds?"

That actually made Seto pause, his thumb hovering over a key on the phone as he slowly looked up at the dressing room door in front of him

".... Do you not want me here?"

"No no!! I do, that isn't what I was saying at all, I simply meant- ... well.... it doesn't seem like something you would enjoy, that's all,"

"You've seen the way I dress and still think I don't like fashion?" he asked dryly

"I never said that, I simply doubted you would enjoy shopping... particularly shopping for anyone but yourself, what made you decide to come with me?"

"Simple, I didn't want you to wear anything that would embarrass me, let's remember that you're using the Kaiba name wile you're here, unless and until you decide to change it, I can't let you go out dressed like a clown,"

Atem was quiet for a few moments, his voice gentle and soft when he finally responded

"..... Is that really all it is?"

Seto was quiet for several long moments before his face started turning red, giving a soft huff of annoyance as he went back to his phone once again

"Bite me Atem.... it is what I say it is,"

He glanced up at the sound of the dressing room door opening, trying to keep a dead expression as he took in the much softer version of Atem standing in front of him now, dressed in pretty pastels and a long flowing skirt....

"That looks nice, let's see the next one,"

He was sweeping this entire conversation under the rug if he could

 

**III.**

"You wished to see me Kaiba?"

Glancing up from his laptop breifly, Seto gave a small nod and leaned back in his chair, reaching into his desk drawer

"I need you to test out some new equipment for me,"

"Do you not have- what is the word....? _lackies_?- for such a thing?"

"Not in this case, the equipment is specifically designed for you, so you're the one who needs to test it,"

".... Right," Atem said slowly

"Anyway, unfortunately I'm running a bit late, I need another twenty minutes to finish what I'm doing before we can meet, here, go listen to some music,"

Rolling his eyes, Atem reluctantly picked up the iPod and earbuds, annoyance brimming under his skin as he slinked out of the office and made his way out to the lobby, crashing in the biggest, most comfortable looking chair he could find and hurriedly starting to look for some good music

It was really quite lucky on Seto's part that Atem liked music enough that this would entertain him for twenty minutes....

_Music to crush my enemies to_

Huh....

Not exactly his cup of tea but alright, he could manage it, he was honestly sort of curious anyway

At first it was just the typical music he expected- Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco....

But then something quite different popped up

_"Be Prepared"_

... Was that.... the same song as the one from The Lion King...?

_"Prince Ali Reprise"_

... What...?

_"Poor Unfortunate Souls"_

_"Freinds On The Other Side"_

These were all Disney villain songs! And- ... Let It Go, for some reason, wich didn't quite seem to fit the tone, not that he blamed him but still

That, however, was only the beginning of the surprises

There was also some Marina And The Diamonds, Lana Del Rey, Broadway- was that _Taylor Swift_!?

Hadn't Seto _just_ criticized him for that last week!?

Atem's mouth was open

And who was _Todrick Hall_??

~~Atem's new obsession, that's who~~

Half-way through Spell Block Tango's last chorus, Atem felt a tap on his shoulder, jumping and staring at Seto with eyes as big as saucers

"... What's with that expression?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me _Prince Ali_?"

Now Seto's expression was even more confused

"... What are you talking about?"

"Oh you _poor unfortunate soul_ , do you really not know? I guess you'd better _be prepared_ to never live this down,"

Slowly, realization started to dawn on him, and he went pale as a ghost

Had he given Atem the wrong iPod!?

"Now listen here-"

"Oh I don't think I'll be listening to _anything_ , I think it's time for you to just _let it go_ personally,"

At this point, Atem was almost starting to get worried about how much blood was draining from Seto's face

"But don't worry Seto, it isn't as though I'd ever tease you for your music choices, after all, I wouldn't want there to be any _bad blood_ between us,"

"Oh for the love of fu-"

"You know, you criticizing me for liking the same music you listen to just reminds me that _this is why we can't have nice things_ ,"

"Atem-"

"Ofcourse if you'd been on time for our meeting I never would have listened to your music player at all but just _look what you made me do-_ "

"It's called an iPod-"

"Though I'm not really surprised that you listen to so much music when exerting your _power and control_ over people, _oh no!_ I just have one question- how exactly does _Bubblegum Bitch_ play into this?"

"... Bite me Atem," he snarled back, face now bright red as he started stomping off out of the lobby

"You'd better watch your tongue before you end up running into my high heel eight times-"

"That isn't even the right lyric!" the CEO groaned, Atem right on his heel as he followed behind

"Well yes but I don't have tentacles,"

"Really? Have you checked recently? I'm pretty sure I atleast see a 666 printed on the back of your neck..."

"Watch it or you're going to have it coming,"

And thus began the never-ending journey of Atem doing everything he possibly could to make puns out of the lyrics and titles of every song on his playlist

_Perfect_

 

**IIII.**

Seto and Atem had been living together for about three months now, and things were oddly peacefull, the only real problem was that they shared bathrooms- not by force, just by coincidence

Every now and then they clashed, both wanting to take a shower at the same time or one wanting to brush his teeth wile the other was already in the bathroom...

They needed to work out some sort of system

Not anything that would help at the moment though, evidently

"Fuck.... I forgot underwear..." Seto muttered to himself, glaring down at his clothes

He had been in such a hurry to get in the shower to wash some spilled coffee off of himself that he hadn't noticed that he was lacking underwear when he grabbed his clothes...

Frustrated, he carefully wrapped a towel around his waist, poking his head out of the bathroom and seeing the hallway clear, he headed hurriedly to his bedroom, grabbed a pair of lace panties from his drawer, and started back for the bathroom.... only for him to unexpectedly collide with Atem right in front of the door

"O-O-h, Kaiba I-"

Suddenly Atem's eyes flickered down, and Seto's face heated up, and from there, he acted on pure instinct

"Oh just bite me Atem!" he screamed, lowering his hand on instinct to cover the scar on his thigh

Atem, clearly surprised by this, blinked and flinched back a little, eyebrows raised as the door was slammed in his face

...

What....?

Now thoroughly frustrated, he hurried to open the door, not caring about Seto's shout of surprise as he grabbed for a second towel

"What the hell was all of that about?"

"You, _staring_ , I know I have scars, I don't need you _judging_ -"

"What scars?" the pharaoh interrupted, clearly innocent to whatever Seto was screaming about, wich successfully tempered down the CEO's anger

"... What...?"

"I was _staring_ at your underwear, I thought it was funny... because _we match_ ," he noted, undoing the top button on his tight leather pants and lowering them down just enough to reveal the side of the same soft lace decorating his hip, the only difference being that his was red and Seto's was blue

Seto swallowed tightly, his face as red as Atem's underwear now, as he slowly dropped the lace down onto his other clothes, hanging his head

"And for the record, I have not seen your scars, but I would not _stare_ at them, whatever you have.... they are not a subject to be gawked or mocked at, and I would never do any such thing, not to you, not to anyone,"

Now Seto felt guilty, his eyes lowered to the ground, not even wanting to speak at this point...

Atem, noticing this, gave him a soft smile and readjusted his pants, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrows

"I came to ask you if you'd like to watch the new episode of Drag Race with me,"

Mustering up a little more courage, Seto shrugged, trying to be casual, and swiped a few strands of hair aside

"Well as a bisexual I guess I have to, now don't I?"

Atem only grinned, amused and somewhat teasing, as he turned on his heel

"Good, I'll order pizza, you make some tea, Todrick Hall is going to be on tonight,"

_Gods_ he was never going to live that playlist down.....

 

**V**

"It's really nothing to be embarrassed by, it's great music! I just can't stop teasing you because you gave me so much hell about being a Taylor Swift fan,"

How, two months later, were they still talking about this?

"Well I suggest you stop giggling before I miss and paint your entire finger purple,"

Atem rolled is eyes, but otherwise actually listened to Seto for once, trying to keep himself considerably more still as he watched the CEO diligently drag the brush over his fingernails back and forth, over and over again...

"You know, you'd look pretty good with painted nails, you should try it some time,"

"Mm, maybe, I've never thought about it," Seto replied slowly, dipping the brush back into the little bottle of polish

"Really? I bet you'd look pretty nice with silver,"

...

Huh.....

Seto couldn't disagree with him, silver polish _did_ sound nice....

"You missed a spot," Atem pointed out teasingly, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he glanced down at the barely noticeable bald spot in the corner of his fingernail

"Bite me, it isn't even supposed to go all the way down to your cuticle," Seto huffed in annoyance, but he slathered another swipe of paint on anyway

"You know...." Atem said slowly, his eyes narrowed, his voice pinched

"I think the next time you tell me to bite you, I actually will, and then you'll regret ever using such a crude sentiment against me,"

"Yeah right," Seto snickered back, gently but firmly taking Atem's other hand and started to paint the nails on that hand now

"I mean it Kaiba, you just wait,"

Seto had no idea exactly how serious he was

 

**I.**

 

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

Seto glanced up, eyebrows raised as he stared at the pharaoh, fingers still practically glued to the keyboard

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes, you obviously haven't had anything since I visited you this morning and it's past dinner now, you need to take a break and eat,"

Seto snorted, rolling his eyes playfully as he went back to work

"Bite me Pharaoh, I'll be fine,"

True, it was just teasing, but Atem had meant what he said earlier, the next time Seto said that to him....

So, without hesitation, he sauntered closer, grabbing the back of Seto's chair and yanking it backwards suddenly, pulling the CEO away from his computer

Seto opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Atem crawled into his freind's lap, one hand gently settling on the arm rest of the chair, the other arm locking around Seto's head, pulling it aside as he leaned forward and bit into Seto's neck, not hard, just enough to pinch

"I warned you," he huffed, leaning back and waiting for a response

He hadn't expected Seto to look at him with eyes so dark and full of lust....

The moment turned from playfull to tense in a second, and before he knew it- ...

Well, what followed was three rounds of sex, atleast forty kisses, and a first date of pizza and watching _The Nun_ on Seto's computer, work clearly forgotten until morning

Unfortunately- or perhaps, very fortunately- it didn't stop Seto from saying "Bite me" ever again

In fact, if anything, his daily average increased by a thousand


End file.
